The Precious Key
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Olivia is looking for the key to stop the machine and Sam tells her that she has to look inside of herself as she is the guardian and Peter is the key, they only work together. How will she stop the machine with Peter in the hospital? Post 6:02 AM


The Precious Key

Spoilers: All Episodes by mainly 6:02 AM and The Last Sam Weiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe!

* * *

><p>Olivia looked at Sam, he was being difficult and even after her threat he stood there. "Take me to the key."<p>

"I can't...you don't understand Olivia, the key isn't an actual key...its a person."

She nodded, "than take me to this person...who is it, who can turn on an off the machine?"

"Have you ever seen the TV show Buffy?"

Olivia stared at him, "I'm an FBI agent, I don't have time for TV...why?"

"Okay, if you had this would have been a bit easier to explain. Anyways, since the First People built the machine there has always been a key, a bloodline descended from the Great Seer Callisandra. Her first child was forbidden because it was begotten from a man from the other side...that child was used in the machine first. Since that time, only one of blood relation can operate or deactivate the machine."

She pointed to the table, "are you saying a descendant of the First People is still alive?"

"Yes, there is over a hundred thousand still alive but even they don't know who they are. Historians, keepers like I have kept careful records of births and deaths...especially of Callisandra's bloodline. We don't know why but only females have shown the signs of guardianship...one by one have been looked at discreetly and without knowledge of who they are so no burden is placed upon them. When I met with William Bell, he was well aware of who the next guardian was...I told him not to train her, not to unlock the hidden genetics within her because it would cause issues but he didn't listen.

"Then we got word that Peter Bishop had crossed and knew the time had arrived, the war had begun and it was up to us to train and keep an eye on the guardian. However, we failed...she slipped through the cracks till one day she was called. The guardian took her mantle without knowledge, allowing her instinctual sight to guide her with help from those who were both foe and friend. The day she began her journey was the day her unhidden genetics were unleashed...proof she was of two universes.

"When the young daughter of Callisandra died, her twin was taken to the other side with his father and Callisandra stayed on this side with the unborn child within her. Two lineages, one on each side formed by a union of two universes. Callisandra herself predicted in the final days that the two sides would reunite once again and bring forth a guardian unlike any had seen before. Her daughter's lineage would bring forth the next guardian and her son's would bring forth a key."

* * *

><p>"I don't understand, this doesn't make sense."<p>

"Peter Bishop is the key and you are the guardian, the key is the guardian and the guardian is the key. Two forces in one, without each other one would just destroy but together you can heal."

She shook her head, "Peter was rejected from the machine...it won't accept him."

"The machine was created with a sense of sentience, it knew and registers only the bloodline of Callisandra. Now Peter is of the bloodline but his blood is weaker than another source."

"Me?"

Sam shook his head, he smiled at her. "No, unfortunately this news isn't given at the best of times. The machine only reacted to Peter moments before you found him on the other side and you were with him again when you saw it before. Did the machine activate when he was there alone?"

"No, it pushed him away...Sam stop the riddles or I will shoot your knee."

"Because it needs you both, within proximity to each other...if not its useless or defensive."

"Okay, so when Peter wakes up do I go with him to the machine...its only designed for one person."

Sam looked up at her, his head snapped up so quickly Olivia knew she'd said the wrong thing. "You can stop this now, at least for the time being until the one on the other side is activated again. Olivia, all you have to do is walk in," he moved closer to her and she eyed him, watching as his hand touched her belly and he stared at her. "She'll do all the rest...her mind is already processing everything around her no thanks to Bell's experiments...it unlocked the hidden genetics of the First People in you and the device unlocked them in Peter. Your child was already preparing for a war before all this began, when you woke up yesterday morning at the moment this all started its because she knew the time of war had begun...the final battle had begun." Removing his hand, Sam took a step back. "You have the most powerful weapon known to any universe resting comfortably inside you...a child born of two universe can stop what a child of two universes began."

* * *

><p>Olivia found herself at the hospital two hours later, she looked at Peter as she sat beside his bed and took his hand. Reaching up with her free hand, she brushed his face with the back of her hand.<p>

"I'm going to end it, well we are. Part of me wants to yell at you for what you did but I know why you did it, I even know why you didn't tell me. I don't know what will happen Peter, if I'll survive or even if this world will survive but I do know there is one certainty in this mess and that's that I love you. I have a reason to live through all this so while I fight for the universe, fight for me...just like you always have." She stood and leaned up, kissing his head. "You have to fight for us both, our daughter and I...you're a father and she's going to need you. I love you, now and always...no matter what happens remember that you belong with me."

She kissed his cheek and took off her mother's cross, laying it in Peter's hand. One last look, Olivia left the room and headed out on her mission. She found Broyles in the hall with Nina and Walter, she walked past them and they turned to look at her.

"Olivia where are you going?" Nina looked at her and Olivia smiled.

"To end a war, I'm the key...or so Sam said. I just have to deliver the guardian and it'll turn off."

"Guardian?" Broyles eyed her as Astrid joined them with coffee, "who is the guardian?"

Olivia shrugged, "my unborn daughter...two universes makes her the most powerful being in any universe apparently. I'll be at the complex, I'd advise to get everyone out."

* * *

><p>She left, leaving the four shocked at what she had just said. "Did I hear her right?"<p>

Walter nodded, "I believe you did Nina, Olivia is pregnant with my grandchild."

"I'm an optimist but how does an unborn child turn off a machine?"

Broyles looked at Astrid, "that's a good question."

Before Olivia could reach her car, a hand caught her arm and she turned to see Broyles. "Sir..."

"Nina and I coming with you, that's an order."

* * *

><p>The Complex was cleared out except for some minor scientists when they arrived, Olivia quickly dressed in a suit and headed over. They all stood and watched as the machine began to move into position as she walked to the platform. As it platform rose, the machine began to move into final position and as it stopped, Olivia stared at it.<p>

"Okay baby girl, time to see if Sam is right about this."

Olivia put up both her hands and touched the device, it didn't shock her or pull her towards it...it just stopped. Seconds later an apparent shockwave resonated through the halls and explosions were heard. The platform was lowered quickly and Olivia got off, They moved through the building quickly, trying to be careful of falling debris and exploding lights.

Once outside in the setting sun, they watched as everything stilled, Nina was the first to say something. "Look at the ground, it was blight stricken this morning."

They found the grass was green again and Olivia looked around, the trees once bare were lush with leaves. The sky didn't have the Aurora Borealis running across it anymore...everything was healing or had been healed. She smiled and seconds later a sharp pain shot through her and she bent over before passing out.

* * *

><p>At Boston General, Walter sat beside Peter's bed when he watched his son's eyes shoot open and he sat up breathing heavily.<p>

"Peter!"

Peter looked down to see Marilyn Dunham's cross in his hand, Ella had said Olivia had given it to her upon going away on the dangerous mission...Olivia had gone on another. "Olivia?"

"She went to stop the machine, apparently she was the only one who could do it...the power to do so was inside her this whole time."

Peter began pulling off the wires and pushed back the covers, "I'm going after her...its too dangerous."

"That was Nina," Astrid came in the room, "Olivia stopped the machine but in bad shape..." she stopped as soon as she saw Peter up. "Peter..."

"Where is Olivia?"

"On her way to Massive Dynamic...you can't leave, you just..."

Peter put up a hand, "I'll sign out AMA and let Massive Dynamic take a look at me, either way I'm going to Olivia...now!"

* * *

><p>Peter signed out and Walter and Astrid helped him to the car, the drive was long and they didn't stop. Eventually they made it to Massive Dynamic's Medical floor only to see Olivia being wheeled down the hall from a surgical room. Nina was standing nearby with a surgeon covered in bloody scrubs.<p>

"Nina..."

Nina saw Peter and looked at the surgeon, "this is Peter Bishop, Olivia's boyfriend...you can tell him."

"Tell me what, what happened?"

The surgeon sighed, "apparently upon touching the device, Olivia turned her own body against her. Her brain relies on Cortexiphan to function, her entire body actually relies on it...the device drained her of a majority of it. In the process, the fetal shield around the womb was also drained...we tried to save the baby but it was useless...the Cortexiphan was tied into the fetal DNA and when drained of the Cortexiphan effectively killed it. I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Bishop, if you'll excuse me."

Peter stood there for a while before looking at Nina, "you let her go and she was pregnant?"

"She was determined, she said it was the baby that had the ability to shut the machine down not her. I'm sorry, I really am...you need to see Olivia so I'll take you to her room."

* * *

><p>Peter sat for hours and finally Olivia woke up, she squeezed his hand. "Hey."<p>

"Hey."

She smiled and reached up, touching his face. "You made it through."

"I had a reason to..."

She nodded and looked at him, "I'm pregnant...its a girl."

Peter shook his head, "the baby didn't make it, it...she died when the machine deactivated."

He watched her stay strong before breaking down and crying, Peter held her close and wished he knew what to say or do but how do you comfort the woman you love when its what's missing the reason for the pain. How do you try to explain that an unborn child you didn't even known existed till after it was gone was what saved them all. Peter could only say what he knew.

"She was just too much like her mother, giving up everything for everyone else...saving the world." He kissed Olivia's head, "she saved us both and every other little girl in this world including Ella, we'll never forget her...because of her we all survive."

Olivia nodded and looked at him, "when I found out, all I could think about was what you would say."

"I never knew her till after she was gone but I love the idea of children...just not now in the middle of this war. Either way I would have loved our daughter, if she had come into this hell or not...I love you so I love any part of you."

Olivia nodded, "a child of two universes began the war and a child of two universes ended it...things always end full circle. Nina thinks the Blight is gone."

"It is, all previous areas are the way they were before...minus sheep and people."

That got Olivia to smile, "every sunrise is full of promise because of our daughter."

Peter kissed her head and smiled, "she's everywhere we look."

* * *

><p>In the hallway, Sam stood talking to Nina. He shook his head and looked at her. "The war isn't over until only one side survives. However a stalemate has occurred, it'll take time, perhaps years before the other side can do damage again. Olivia's daughter saved you all from destruction now...only their child can save you in the future as well."<p>

"So they'll have more children?"

"Two, a daughter and a son...which one will stop the future war is unknown but one of them will at the cost of their lives...Cortexiphan revealed the hidden genetics but also fuels their bodies, without it all children born to Olivia will die...its a part of them. The machine drains it because of the organic molecules its made out of...killing them in the process. Olivia's current child was only a few weeks old in gestation and was powerful enough to reverse the damage...think of what a child or adult will do...in the end this universe will survive and the other will perish."

"Why?"

"I told you, which ever Olivia he chooses, it will be her universe that survives. The weapon over there would have been powered by Peter, the one over here by his child with Olivia...he's chosen this side's and so the other side will be destroyed. Despite what you think or hope, there is no other way."

Nina crossed her arms, "how do you know?"

"The First People predicted this and that two worlds would reunite again and produce a guardian unlike anything before her. That's clearly happened not to mention everything else that's come true...there is no way to save both sides."

"Than we better keep Olivia alive."

Sam nodded, "I've been doing that since the day she was born...however this time I won't let her fall like I did before...its my failure that made her great but she can't afford it again."

* * *

><p>They both left and Peter and Olivia continued to talk about the world and everything changing and Peter asked the most insane question ever.<p>

"Will you marry me Olivia Dunham?"

Olivia's answer was just one word, "yes!"

* * *

><p>AN: I thought of this plot within five minutes of the finale had to post it.


End file.
